


I've never quite caught up with myself

by butterflybooks



Category: Charmed
Genre: Family, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybooks/pseuds/butterflybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris considers his life. It is a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've never quite caught up with myself

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but hope you enjoy :) Does anyone read this fandom?

The thing about coming back to the present (the future?) was that things had changed so much, but he hadn’t changed at all.

The past was the past, only for him there were two pasts and it was bit weird considering he’d never lived one of them. That one, the good one, was like a distant shadow to the other one, the bad one. And sure, it would have been nice to have gotten rid of the nightmares where Wyatt tortured and killed and he fought and failed, but in a way he was kind of glad that he hadn’t forgotten. It made him seem a little weird, a little jumpy and definitely a little intense. But from what he remembered of both pasts, he had always been kind of the black sheep of his family so it didn’t shock them too much. Especially now that his mom, dad and aunts (all alive – success) all remembered him travelling back.

He had tried drawing out his own timeline once but they hadn’t had enough paper.

So he held two lives inside his head and he’d probably never stop flinching when people grabbed him unexpectedly. But he had his family and, thanks to remembering, he was never going to forget how important that was.


End file.
